Inuyasha: A Feudal Time
by Yashagirl519
Summary: This is a story about Inuyasha and Kagome! And how they FINALLY confessed! Of course there are many stories about this but i just love it! And that's not all... there are many plots and twists! Oh and this is for Kikyo haters! KILL KIKYO!


**Chapter 1**

It is a bright and sunny day in the Feudal Era. The sky is blue with white, puffy clouds, birds and butterflies were flying about. And not a demon in sight. Except, of course, for a certain hanyou and his friends. Inuyasha and the others were just sitting near the Bone Eaters Well, waiting for a certain time traveling girl. Inuyasha sighed as he looked down at the dark empty well, hoping she would come back soon. He would never admitt it but this hanyou was in love with this girl. At least... he won't admitt yet. As he stared down at the well, he was getting a little impatient as he let a soft, low growl escape his lips. His beautiful amber colored eyes stared down at the well. His cute white dog ears were flat against his head, like he lost something.

A little fox demon then jumpped onto Inuyasha's head, he tilted his head a bit as he looked down towards the well. He sighed a little, "I wish Kagome would come back soon..." he said sadly. He missed her so much. Inuyasha looked up at the young kitsune and he sighed a bit. Kagome was like a mother to the poor kit. Ever since he lost his parents to the Thunder Brothers; Hiten and Mantan. Shippo had grown quite attached to her.

The demon slayer, who was leaning on a tree, smiled at Shippo, and she gave a small nod, "don't worry Shippo, Kagome always comes back to us" she said as Kirara jumped onto Sango's lap and mewed. That sentence made both the kitsune and the hanyou very happy! But of course Inuyasha didn't show it. His dog pride wouldn't allow it.

But the monk who was sitting beside Sango merely sighed, "yes... but for how long?" he asked as he looked at his companions. Sango turned her head to look at him, "what do you mean Miroku?" she asked curiously. He sighed once again, "what would happen when the Jewel is complete? What purpose would she have to stay?" he asked them seriously. He didn't want Kagome to leave, but it was logic. At least that's what Miroku thinks.

Everyone but Inuyasha looked at the monk. Inuyasha's dog ears were flat against his head once again. That question always came up every now and again. And it always bothered him. Scared him even. Would Kagome leave him? Or would she stay? He frowned at this, The Shikon no Tama was almost comlete. Only a few more shards to go, counting Kouga's. This one girl has been placed in everyone's heart. (More so to many demon males which Inuyasha didn't like one bit) But even more to the silver haired hanyou. He wouldn't let her leave. He wanted her to stay in the Warring States Era. With him, and him alone. Then his ears perked up when he saw a blue light come from the well. A smile came across his face. The hard shell that was once there was completly gone. Kagome has softened his heart, and everyone in Feudal Japan knew it!

When the blue light faded a huge yellow bag came flying out of the well. Shippo saw this and he quickly jumped off Inuyasha's head and he landed safely on Miroku's shoulder. Soon the yellow bag crashed onto Inuyasha, he fell down to the ground with a loud thud. "ugh!" a cry came from the crushed hanyou. Both Sango and Miroku snickered slightly as they watched Kagome climb up and out of the well. "hey you guys! I'm back!" the raven haired girl smiled, then she looked down and she blinked, "oh!" she kneeled down and she got the bag off of him, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, i didn't see you there" she smiled. Inuyasha sat up quickly and he growled at her, "what the hell do you have in that bag of yours, rocks!?" he yelled, he was clearly pissed off.

Everyone else rolled their eyes at him. Shippo only sighed as he sat down on Sango's lap, "she just gets back and he's already picking a fight? How pathetic..." he said as he shook his head and he popped a lolly pop in his mouth. "Inuyasha is very complex, this is just his way of showing his love for Kagome" Miroku said as he 'accidentally' groped Sango's butt. "Miroku..." she then slapped him hard on his face, "how many times do i have to tell you!? Keep your hands to yourself!" Sango yelled at him. Miroku sighed as he rubbed his now sore cheek, "my pain... my pleasure" he laughed.

Ignoring the slayer and the monk, Inuyasha and Kagome's fight went on. "My bag is NOT filled with rocks! It's all of your ramen!" she pointed a finger at him angrily. "theres over 40 packets in there!" Then Inuyasha smirked, "well at least you did something right" he chuckled as he then went over to the bag and he grabbed a packet of Ramen. Kagome glared and she clenched her fists, "Inuyasha... sit boy!" she yelled loudly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the rosary beads around his neck glowed and pulled him down to the ground. Crashing into the ground, dirt rose up like a big dirt cloud. Inuyasha was now in a 5 foot crater. Inuyasha growled as he pulled himself up, "stupid wench" he mummbled under his breath. Kagome huffed and she crossed her arms, "your making your own dinner" she told him as she turned around and she walked into Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha finally sat up and he crossed his arms and legs, he was now very annoyed. Soon Shippo ran over to him, "why do you have to be so mean Inuyasha!?" the innocent kitsune yelled. Inuyasha blinked, and he growled as he picked him up by the tail, "what did you say you stupid fox?" he asked deadly... "ahh! Kagome!! Inuyasha's being mean to me!!" he whinned. Inuyasha jumped, "wait! No! I-" But it was too late, "Sit!!" Kagome yelled from the hut. Then for the second time today, he crashed into the ground. Shippo of course, escaped the wrath of Inuyasha, he ran to Sango for cover.

Then Kagome walked out of the hut carrying a basket, "Kaede asked me to pick some herbs, now stay!" she ordered like a dog and she left into the forest. "hey!! Don't treat me like a dog!" he yelled as he jumped up on his feet and he crossed his arms, "stupid girl" he said as he then sat down next to the crater he had just made. Miroku and Sango just smiled at him, that got on Inuyasha's nerves, "what!?" he barked at them. "ohh nothing, Inuyasha" Miroku and Sango laughed. Inuyasha twitched, "what...?" he stared at them weirdly.

Kagome sighed as she walked near a small meadow and she kneeled down and she picked some herbs and she placed them in the basket. Her mind was on Inuyasha, on how rude he has been. Yet, she can't help but love him. She frowned, "I can't... his heart belongs to Kikyo" she said in a teary and raspy voice. "ohh come on girl, don't start crying now" she rubbed her eyes to remove the tears that just threatened to come down.

A figure in a tall tree smirked as he watched the girl. Soon, when he heard enough, he jumped down and grabbed her. His arms around her thin waist, holding close to his body. Kagome gasped as she turned her head to look at her kidnapper. She was about to scream but the man covered her mouth and he made her take in some purple miasma. She groaned and she struggled to get free, but she soon felt weak. So weak. A few seconds later, she collasped into the strangers arms. He simply smirked, and he picked her up bridal style and he started carrying off to his castle.

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha and the others were just waiting for Kagome's return, but she has not come back yet after a few hours. Inuyasha sighed and he stood up, "looks like i'll have to go and drag her butt back here" he said like he didn't care. The truth was, he was worried about her. He started walking towards the forest but he stopped. His eyes widened slightly and he growled. His three freinds looked at him in confusion, "Inuyasha?" Sango asks, "what is it?" But he didn't respond, he clenched his fists tightly as he stared hard into the forest. "Inu...yasha...?" a scared kitsune asked. "Naraku" was his only answer as he swiftly jumped into the trees, jumping from on to the other in a fast pace.

Kirara was quickly wrapped in a burning fire and she was soon a huge cat demon. Sango and Miroku quickly jumped on her and she shot up into the sky. "Does naraku have Kagome?" asked Shippo who was on Miroku's shoulder. "it would appear so..." he sighed sadly as Kirara flew through the sky, following Inuyasha

While the Inu-gumi was on their way for Naraku's castle, (And Naraku's theme song comes on! lol) Kagome was just laying in a soft futon in a small, dark room. She was getting weaker as time went by. Kagura, the wind sourceress, watched her with a sigh, "I though you wanted that girl alive" she said as she closed her fan and she looked at the demon that was once Onigumo.

Naraku was sitting in a corner watching Kanna's mirror. He chuckled when he saw Inuyasha running through the forest with a look like he was about to kill someone. "Kagome isn't dieing" he said simply, "she will be under my control soon. And when she is..." he smirked slightly, "she will be my wife" he laughed. ((yuck! I feel bad for Kagome! XD)

Kagura rolled her eyes a bit, oh please... who would want to marry that creep? she thought. I almost feel bad for the girl she looked over at Kagome and she smirked, "almost" she said outloud as she noticed that she was waking up. She groaned a little as she opened her chocolate brown eyes, "huh? where... am I?" she asked as she sat up. She gasped when she saw Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna. "what do you want!? What am I doing here!? Answer me!" she demanded.

Naraku chuckled and he smirked, "you shall be mine soon" he answered her question, as he took a glance at her. Kagome blinked and she stared dumbfounded, "what does that mean!?" she asked in disbeilief, hoping that didn't mean what she thought it meant! "just what do you plan to do with me?" she asked a little bit more calmly. No reason to have high blood pressure. "to marry you" he said with a evil smirk.

She was shocked!! She stared at him, her mouth dropped a bit, then she lost it, "WHAT!?" she stood up and she glared at him, "why would i marry you!? Your evil, and ugly and just pure evil!!" she yelled at him. Kagura couldn't help but let out a snicker.

Naraku frowned and he stood up, he walked over to her. Kagome gasped and she backed away against the wall, she gulped a bit as she looked at him. "If you don't..." he said as he reached up and he stroke Kagome's cheek gently, she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him. "he will die" he said with a dark voice. her eyes shot open, "no... Inuyasha..." she frowned and she then looked down and she stared at the floor.

Then she gasped once again, only this time, it was from pain. Soon her hand was pressed up against her forehead, she groaned in pain for a while, before she just stopped. She stood up straight and she looked at Naraku. The only difference was; her eyes were white. "yes Naraku... I accept" she said in a monotone voice. Naraku smirked and he then looked back at Kanna's mirror, he saw that Inuyasha and his freind have arrived. "Kagura..." he said without even looking at her. "go and greet our guests" Kagura sighed as she opened her fan and put it in front of her face, "fine" she said as she just walked out

Inuyasha and his friends soon reached Naraku's castle. The angry hanyou unseathed his sword and he looked up at the castle, "where is that coward?" he growled with pure anger in his already rough voice. And before anyone could even blink, "dance of blades!" a certain female incarnation yelled as five blades of wind came towards Inuyasha and the others. Sango quickly grabbed her Hiraikotsu and she jumped into the air and she knocked the blades away. Miroku gave a smile, "good job Sango!" he complimented. Sango merely nodded and she looked up at Kagura.

Inuyasha growled and he looked up as well, "I don't have time for this!" he pointed his sword at the wind sourceress, "tell me where kagome is, now!!" he ordered. Kagura smirked as she stood in her place, her fan in front of her face, "now, now... you must have patience" she said as she then closed her fan, "do you have your invitations?" she asked with amusement in her voice. "what the hell are you talking about!?" He countered. Kagura chuckled in response, "why... for the wedding of course. Kagome is getting married to Naraku after all" she said with a laugh. Everyone stared at her with shock, "Kagome's getting what!?" they all yelled at the same time!

Inuyasha could feel his heart break in half when he heard this. It felt like he lost her, but... Kagome would never agree. It was all Naraku's fault! He growled deeply and he looked up at Kagura, "what did he do?" he asked slowly but with rage. His voice wasn't even his own, it had a certain deepness and sounded very dangerous. You could also see his eyes flash red for a split second.

Miroku narrowed his eyes a bit, "It seems Inuyasha's demon side wishes to come out" he told Sango. She looked at the monk, then back to Inuyasha and she nodded, "yes, but we can't do anything to stop him. Only Kagome can" she sighed as she watched. That was all they could do at the moment. Miroku nodded and he also turned his attention to Inuyasha and Kagura

Kagura snickered and she shook her head a tiny bit, "is the poor hanyou angry his beloved wench is Naraku's?" she mused with a feminine laugh. "pathetic. A hanyou and a miko... your family definitly has a thing for human girls" He had enough, "shut up!!" he yelled as he jumped up and he swung his Tetsuiaga at her. She smirked as she waved her fan, sending Inuyasha flying into a huge tornado

He gritted his teeth as he slammed his sword into the ground and held his place. He wouldn't give up so easily. He wouldn't let his Kagome get married to Naraku. He didn't understand why he was using human terms... usually demons and half demon say mate. They don't marry... But that didn't matter right now, he growled as he quickly lifted his huge sword up, his thought to protect Kagome gives him the power for his sword. Then he looked at Kagura, "wind scar!!" he yelled as it came at kagura like a huge bullet.

It tore away the tornado and headed towards Kagura with great speed. "what!?" she exclaimed as she watched wide eyed. But just before it hit, next to her, Kanna raised her mirror and made a strong barrier around herself and Kagura. The wind scar got deflected up into the sky, creating what looked like a firework display. "Damn! I was so close" he said angrily. "it was about time Kanna" she said as she looked at the emotionless girl.

Kanna showed no emotion, she only looked straight towards Inuyasha, it was like she was talking to him, "Naraku..." she said softly, "is comming... with his bride" she said with no emotion of anger, sadness, or rudeness, all she did was stare. She always gave kagura the chills. Kanna only stood there. Everyone now... was waiting for Naraku.

**Chapter 3**

Then Kagome came walking out of the castle. But she wasn't herself. Her eyes... were white! A pure white color, just like Kanna. Her face was just pale and emotionless. This wasn't the Kagome he knew. This wasn't that same time traveling girl he fell in love with. The little kitsune frowned when he saw his adoptive mother, "Kagome?" he asked a little scared. Kagome didn't answer, she only looked at them blankly. "Inuyasha" a voice came as it walked up beside the lifeless girl. "so glad you could make it" he smirked at the hanyou. "Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled at him, "turn her back, now!" he ordered him. Naraku chuckled and he shook his head once, "i think not. Kagome and I have a wedding to get to" he said as he turned to face her, "Isn't that right Kagome?" he asked. "yes Naraku..." she said in a deep and eerie voice, it was not her own.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide in shock when he heard her. He felt his heart break, but he had to remember! It was all Naraku's fault! He growled as he turned to face Naraku, "Give her back!" he yelled as loud as his voice would go, and for Inuyasha, that was very loud. Naraku smirked, "why? because you love her? Haven't you learned your lesson dealing with humans?" he asked with a dark chuckle. He of course, was refering to those 50 years ago.

"Kikyo is nothing compared to her! She may be Kikyo's reincarnation, but they are nothing alike! You tricked Kikyo into hating me, i will not loose Kagome! Do you hear me Naraku!?" his eyes showed anger and determination.

Miroku and Sango smiled a tiny bit. Now his next step was to tell Kagome that! Well... once he rescues her of course. Naraku turned his head towards them, "I have no time for this. Kagura!" he yelled impatiently. Kagura sighed as she raised her fan, "dance of blades!" she yelled as 10 winds blades went flying at the group and forced them back into some kind of strange looking bush. Then once they were contacted with the bush, vines wrapped around their bodies. Constricting their arms and legs tightly. They struggled to get free, but the more they fought, the tighter the vines got. "It's no use..." Miroku said as he stopped moving and he looked at his freinds. "we are trapped" he added to them. Inuyasha growled, "hell no! I am not letting some bush keep me from killing Naraku! That bastard needs to die for what he did to Kagome!" he yelled as he tried to break free but the vines tightened even more

Sango sighed at his foolishness, "Inuyasha stop it, unles you wish to die by a plant" she said. And that would be pretty pathetic. Inuyasha sighed angrily but he stopped moving and he glared at Naraku who only smirked in return. "now just sit and watch like a good dog" he said as he took Kagome's arm and he led her to a small alter that was set up. Soon a preist came out from the castle and stood in front of them, he was clearly under Naraku's spell

The priest started the oath and Naraku grinned the whole time. Then when the priest said, "you may kiss the bride" Inuyasha's eyes turned red instantly. He growled deeply as his fangs and claws grew to their full length. And those purple stripes crossed his cheek. He was now a full demon, and he was pissed. "get away from my mate. She's mine" the dog youkai flexed his claws. Naraku didn't even get the chance to kiss Kagome, because Inuyasha ripped through the vines and ran over to him with such demon speed not even Naraku saw it comming until he saw him from the corner of his eye. He frowned as he jumped back, leaving Kagome standing there. "so... you are a full demon i see..." he smirked.

"i want my mate back" he said as his claws were ready to kill. "Kagome, kill him" Naraku ordered as he stepped back into his castle silently like the coward he was. Kagome nodded and she looked at Inuyasha, she pulled out a dagger and she jumped at him, and she cut his arm. Blood spilled from his arm. Inuyasha growled, his mate hurt him. Mate under spell. Mate in danger. Must kill Naraku. "mate" he said as he grabbed her arms and pinned them down to her sides. Kagome dropped the dagger...

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo watched the two. Inuyasha was a demon and Kagome was under Naraku's spell. Miroku sighed as he finally got free from the constricting vines and she jumped down to the ground. Then he leaned up and he freed his trapped companions. "This is dangerous. Both of them are not themselves" he said looking towards his freinds. "and Inuyasha's demon side is already thinking of Kagome as his mate" he said as he gripped his staff tightly. "at least part of him admits it" Sango said with a nod.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with his blood red eyes. His hands firmly held her wrists down. "Mate" he repeated as he watched her. Kagome didn't show any emotion, "I must kill Inuyasha." she said to him coldly. The demon growled with anger, "you cannot harm me mate" he said. Kagome looked up at him, "Inuyasha" she started to say, but Inuyasha just growled and he put his hands on her shoulders and he pulled her towards him. Capturing her lips with his in a hard kiss. Kagome gasped as her eyes widened, they started flashing from white to her normal chocolate brown color.

Inuyasha took her gasp to his advantage as he started to kiss her passionatly, his tongue entering her mouth, fighting for his prize that he wanted for so long. But Kagome groaned and she pushed him away with her hands. Inuyasha growled disapprovingly, but he looked at her. Mate in pain.

Kagome placed her hand on her forehead and she wobbled to the side a little. She opened her brown eyes and she looked up groggily, "Inu... yasha...?" she asked as she collasped. But the dog demon caught her before she hit the ground. When he saw Kagome limb in his strong arms, his eyes turned back to that amber color we all love so much. And his fangs and claws retracted, and his purple marks faded. "Kagome..." he looked down at her and he frowned, he held her close, and he looked up at the castle.

Inuyasha turned around and he ran back to his freinds, "we're leaving, now!" he yelled at them. For the first time, he actually wanted to retreat, and he didn't even lay a finger on Naraku. He was far too worried about Kagome. They all nodded in agreement as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jumped on the twin tailed cat demon and she started flying. Inuyasha started running as fast as he could through the forest, Kirara not too far behind.

Naraku chuckled as he watched Kanna's mirror and he watched them leave. "Intertesting" he said as he looked over at Kagura, and he just stood up and he walked out of the room.

Kagura sighed as she watched him leave and she shook her head and she looked at Kanna's mirrow, "Naraku... what are you planning?" she asked herself, as she walked outside and she took a feather from her hair and she flew up in the air.

Inuyasha took the uncounscious girl to Kaede's hut. He set her down on a futon and he watched her carefully, not taking his eyes off her. He was very worried about her. About his soon to be mate.

Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and he looked down at Kagome. "Is Kagome gonna be okay?" he asked a little shakily. Inuyasha looked up slightly and he sighed, "she'll be fine" he said with a slight frown. Miroku nodded, "we should be careful that kagome doesn't fall under hos spell again" he said as he sighed a little. Shippo shuddered, "yeah! She almost married Naraku!" he said, "that's scary..." he added as he jumped off Inuyasha as he sat down next to Kagome

Inuyasha didn't say anything, he only watched Kagome as she opened her eyes. "hmm... what happened?" she asked as she sat up and rubbed her head. Inuyasha was immeditaly at her side and he gripped her hands in his. "Kagome, are you okay?" he asked worridily. That suprised Kagome a bit when he took her hands, but she looked at him and she nodded, "i'm okay" she looked over at everyone else and she smiled. Inuyasha sighed through his nose in relief, but his pride was too big to admitt he was REALLY worried, but he still held her hands, fearing that if he let go, she would disappear.

Kagome weakly gripped his hands back... "here kagome" Sango walked over and she kneeled down, "drink some tea" she held the cup to Kagome lips and she drank it all down. kagome sighed and she smiled, "Thank you Sango" she then looked down at a furball that was mestled in her lap. Shippo looked up, "are you okay kagome?" he asked as he hugged her with his small arms.

She smiled and she nodded, "yeah Shippo... i'm fine" she said as she looked up at Inuyasha who was still holding her hands, "just fine" she said softly. Inuyasha just smiled back at her. He just couldn't wait to make her his mate.

**Chapter 4**

When morning came, Kagome was feeling much better, so she looked over at her freinds, and she smiled brightly. "let's take a break!" she exclaimed happily. Inuyasha blinked, "a break?" he crossed his arms and he had an irritated look on his face. "oh come on, Inuyasha! We could all use a break after that Naraku incident!" Miroku laughed. He of course was referring to Kagome almost kissing Naraku! (that would've been terrible!) Typical bouzu.

Kagome glared at the perverted hentai, "I rather not relive that, thank you very much!" she crossed her arms and she sighed. "yeah!" Shippo jumped on Miroku's head, "she liked Inuyasha's kiss better!" the innocent kitsune said. (although he's not so innocent is he?) He just grinned when he saw both Inuyasha and Kagome's face turn a bright red color! "Hey! I only did that to save her!" he argued. Kagome looked at him, "what!? What do you mean 'only'!?" she yelled at him.

Inuyasha gulped and he looked at her, he was helpless right now! A feeling he did not want to have! He didn't know what to say that wouldn't either tell her how he felt, or completly insult her! But he just scoffed and he leaned back against the hut wall, "there's a lake nearby" he changed the subject. And Kagome went for it, "a lake? We could go for a swim! I brought you all bathing suites from my time!" she smiled as she ran over to her big yellow bag and she pulled out some clothing. She handed a pair of red trunks to Inuyasha, dark blue ones to Miroku, and some baby, fox pattern ones to Shippo!

Then she looked at Sango, "here Sango" she handed her a purple one peice bathing suite, "i'll help you put it on" then the girls left the hut and left the guys on their own.

Inuyasha looked at the trunks confused, but he shrugged and he just simply got undressed and he put them on, so did Miroku and Shippo. "Look! Kagome cut out a hole in the back for my tail!" he said happily as he hugged his tail. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, what a weird and strange kit. "you know... i could cut off that tail for ya..." he reached for his sword. "ahh! Leave my tail alone!" Shippo started running around in circles and Inuyasha was chasing him. "come here you stupid squirrel" he growled. "I'm a fox!" Shippo yelled at him.

Soon the two girls came back in, Kagome sighed and she coughed to get their attention. Inuyasha looked up and his eyes widened and he tripped over Shippo and he fell onto the floor. Miroku just stared at them too, well mostly Sango. Shippo just blinked and he tilted his little head, he was only a kid.

Both the guys continued to stare at them, they just looked so good into those... whatever Kagome called them. Sango wore a one peice purple bathing suite. It was a v-neck shape, showing only a little of her breasts at the top. And the strap was wrapped around her neck. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, like when she's in her slayer outfit. Kagome on the other hand, wore a peach colored bikini. Just a simple bikini. It showed a little of her stomach, she didn't like one peices too much. Her hair was just layed back on her shoulders. (I have a pic of them, i'll try to get it on the site)

Inuyasha and Miroku stared at them. Their mouths hung open like dogs, and with Miroku, you could see a little drool slipping out from his mouth. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and they started to giggle, that brought the two guys back to reality. Miroku then walked over to them and held both their hands! He held Sango's with his left hand, and Kagome's with his right. "Ladies..." he started, "would you both consider having my children?" he asked stupidly. He was a monk. A perverted monk. But we all love him!

Both Kagome and Sango groaned and they slapped him, hard. Sango slapped his left cheek, and Kagome, the right. Then soon, three lumps appeared on the monk's head. Guess who did that. The angry hanyou glared at Miroku, he looked like he was about to kill him. Miroku laughed nervously, "sorry Inuyasha! I just couldn't help it" he laughed, and he flashed a smile.

Shippo sighed and he jumped on Miroku's shoulder and he looked at him, "won't you ever give it a rest Miroku?" he asked. Then Miroku grinned, "yes" he said and he turned to Sango, "as soon as the lovely Sango bares my child" he said. "Miroku!" then she hit him on the head with her Hiraikotsu. "ow" he mummbled, and he just rubbed his head. "i'm suprised i still have brains cells left!" he sighed.

Kagome shook her head, then she smiled brightly, "come on!" she then grabbed Sango's wrist and she dragged her outside to the lake. And of course, Shippo jumped off Miroku's shoulder and he ran after them.

Miroku then took a glance at Inuyasha, he was just staring at the place where Kagome has just been. She looked so beautiful in that swim suite. It was so... revealing he thought. He growled and he hit himself on the head, ahh! I'm becomming Miroku! he groaned and he shook his head. "Thinking about Kagome?" asked the monk standing beside him. Inuyasha fell back anime style, and he jumped back up, "I don't know what you talking about, monk!" he yelled at him. "don't lie, Inuyasha... it's a sin" Miroku smiled. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, "your whole personality is a sin you so called monk" he retorted. Miroku laughed, "now that hurts Inuyasha" he then started walking out, "come now! We must go to our beauties!" he said as he ran out.

Inuyasha just sighed as he stood there. He then looked down at the heart locket that was around his neck. He never took it off since she gave it to him. Even though he said he hated it that first time, he loved it. He opened it with his sharp claws and he looked at the pictures. He chuckled a bit, that day in the picture booth, which he tried to kill before Kagome sat him. He stared at it for the longest time before he finally closed it.

He sighed deeply as he then inhaled kagome's scent that still lingered. He wanted her to be his mate. And mates are for life. That's what scared him. Would Kagome want to be his forever? He never thought about making Kikyo his mate, maybe a life long companion, but she never let him touch her, except for that time at the boat... and when she tried to drag him to hell. But, she never showed love like kagome did. She was cold, her smile wasn't full of joy. And when she was angry you couldn't see fire in background. He laughed a little, he loved it when he got Kagome angry. It was easy and fun. Well... when she didn't sit him. But Kikyo wanted him to become human...because she didn't want him as a hanyou. But kagome said herself that... she liked him as a hanyou.

That day in Kaguya's castle made it very clear to him that he wanted kagome as his mate. He wanted her by him all the time. And maybe a few pups running around. He smiled at that. Pups that looked like him and kagome. He sighed a bit and he smiled. "Inuyasha!" a voice called for him. He looked up and his ears perked up, "Hey Inuyasha! You gonna stay in the hut all day, or are you comming out with us!?" Kagome yelled from the lake. Inuyasha smiled as he ran out towards the lake.

**Chapter 5**

When Inuyasha reached the lake, what he saw amused him. Sango was calling Miroku a pervert and then hitting him in the head with a rock. Shippo was splashing Kagome until she was soak from head to toe. Kagome laughed as she tried to catch the playfull fox as he swam around. Then she stopped when she looked up. She smiled and she waved, "come on Inuyasha!" she called to him

His ears twitched a bit and he chuckled, "here i come!" he yelled as he ran towards the the lake and he jumped in making a huge wave towards kagome. She just giggled non-stop as she dived down under the water. The hanyou looked around in the water to find her. Then he saw a shadow swim near him and he smirked. He reached down and he grabbed her and pulled her up and held her with his strong arms. "ha!" he looked at the pouting miko. "cheater" she mummbled.

He raised a brow, "and... how did i cheat?" he asked as he held her closer to his body. "you're a half demon" she stated simply. He shrugged, "can't help what i am" he laughed. She smiled and she looked up at him, "I know" she said. Then she frowned. A terrible thought crossed her mind.

Inuyasha noticed this and he held her comfortly. He hated it when she looked so sad. "hey. What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him, "Inuyasha... are you...?" she stopped. Should just couldn't finish. What if he said yes? Like he always did. He always said yes to this question. "am I what?' he egded her on. What was she so worried about? She sighed, "Are you going to use the jewel to become a full demon?" she asked without looking at him. She just couldn't.

Inuyasha frowned too. For, he himself, didn't even know anymore. As a full demon, he would be stronger, and he could take care of kagome and his pups (if they ever had any) better than a half demon could.

Kagome looked at him. He was her best freind. He was a much better freind than her modern day freinds back in her era. He was her best freind ever since she first came to this era, well not counting that fact that he tried to kill her the first time they met. She looked down at her side. The scar that Inuyasha had made to get the jewel. It was for the best anyway... otherwise a demon would've just ate her to get it! She then reached up and gripped the almost completed jewel in her hand. She looked at Inuyasha, "I know i told you this before... i like you as a half demon Inuyasha" she said softly. She was going to say love but... he didn't love her. He loved Kikyo, not her.

Inuyasha looked at her. She wanted him to stay hanyou? She liked him as a hanyou? Like? Only like? He sighed a bit. "why?" he had to ask. He needed to know why he wanted him to stay the same. "because i'm a hanyou, all i ever done if gotten you and myself into damn trouble!" he admitted. He didn't mean to yell, but it was just so confusing to his little hanyou brain.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were just watching them. It was both entertaining, and sad. But were they going to confess? They better! It was getting very tiring with those two fighting...

Kagome looked up at him and she blinked a bit, but she smiled a little, "Inuyasha... even though we get into deep trouble sometimes, you always save me. In your hanyou form. Even though i know all three sides (human, demon, hanyou) of you cares for me, i just don't want you to change. I mean... your Inuyasha!" she laughed a bit. "you have best of both worlds! Human and demon" she smiled at him. A bright and caring smile that he loved so much.

Kagome hugged him, "you have a human heart that loves, and demon strength that is very strong. You're very lucky to have both. And everyone who hates you Inuyasha... don't mind them, because their just jealous of hanyous. They call them stupid and such to lower their confidence... because their scared" she told him truthfully. She didn't know if that's what all humans and demons felt, but she knew it was true.

Inuyasha just stared at her. Did she really mean that? Of course she did! Kagome would never lie about something like this. "Kagome I..." he couldn't finish. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he could. Just like in Kaguya's castle... after their first kiss... "I'll stay a half demon... just for you..." he told her as he stroked her hair with his claws.

Kikyo had wanted him to change... but not Kagome. She wanted him to stay what he was. A hanyou. In a way... he had to thank Naraku. If he hadn't tricked Kikyo and him into hating each other, he would have never met kagome. And he would probably be dead because he would've been human... because of kikyo... And plus, he would have never met his freinds, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Because of naraku, he had freinds. Very good and awesome freinds.

Kagome just smiled and she nodded, "I'm glad..." she told him as she nuzzled her face in his bare, wet chest. Her wet hair clinged to his chest as well. Inuyasha smiled too, "just promise... you will always be with me" he whispered to her. Kagome looked up at him. Even when he leaves to go with kikyo, she would always be his freind. Even though it would hurt her on the inside... "i promise" she just continued to hug him, not wanting to let him go.

He smiled happily, I love you Kagome he thought. He just needed to say that out loud! He took a big gulp and he looked down, "kagome..." he started. She looked up and she tilted her head a bit, "yes?" she asked him. He sighed nervously, "kagome I..." but he stopped! But not because he wanted to. He smelled... wolf! He growled deeply when he saw a cyclone of wind. Then soon a wolf demon appeared, he gasped, "hey! Get your paws off my woman mutt!" Kouga yelled as he pointed a finger at him angrily

Inuyasha just held Kagome closer to him. "what the hell do you want wolf!?" he growled. Kouga crossed his arms and he walked closer, "I just came by to get kagome and take her as my mate!" he said proudly.

Kagome sighed as she shook her head, this is getting way out of hand she thought as she looked at them. "ohh..." she groaned a bit. This didn't make Inuyasha happy at all, "I don't think so flea bag! kagome is going to be your mate! Do you hear me!?" he growled as he held Kagome possesivly. Kouga growled back, "Kagome is my woman! Now hand her over!" Inuyasha then pushed Kagome behind him, "in your dreams you mongrol!" he flexed his claws.

Soon Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting verbally, yelling at each other's faces. For some reason they weren't using their fists. Maybe it was because they are lazy, or they just feel like screaming their lungs out. "ugh!! I can't take much more of this!! I already have a headache from all this yelling and fighting! Just litsening to you two makes me sick!" she yelled angrily! You could see flames in her eyes, glaring firey daggers at them!

Both demons stopped and they looked at the enraged girl in shock and fear... "good! Now that i have your attention... i wanna say something" she said as she took a deep breathe, "you two are idiots!! " she yelled again, "I want you two to settle your differences and become freinds now!" she said dangerously. "there is no way i'm gonna ge freinds with this stupid flea bag" he yelled back at her.

Kagome growled and she then walked out of the water and she wrapped a towel around her waist. "you better!! You both are very good freinds to me and i wish to keep it that way!! You understand!?" she then started walking towards the hut, "Inuyasha, you have Kikyo! And Kouga, you have Ayame! So stop fighting over me!!" she then vanished inside of the hut.

Everyone stared at the hut now. Kagome was really really angry... Shippo was hiding behind Sango, "I never seen her this angry before..." he said. Sango nodded, "Poor kagome..." she sighed sadly. Miroku sighed, "and it's all Inuyasha and Kouga's fault..." soon all three of them looked up at the two.

Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other before sighing and looking down towards the ground. "no Kagome... Kikyo means nothing to me" he whispered softly, only kouga heard him. He sighed and he stood up straight, "well mutt.. i suppose we can call a truce for a while... just to make Kagome happy" he said as he sat down on the grass.

Soon his two freinds, Ginta and Hakkaku ran up, "kouga!" Hakkaku yelled, "we finally caught up to him" Ginta said as they both collasped in front of him and they panted. Then they both sat up and they looked around, "hey where's sis?" Ginta asked. "yeah! We miss her!" the other wolf demon smiled.

Inuyasha growled and he looked over at them, "she ain't your 'sis'!" he yelled. "ahh!" Ginta and Hakkaku jumped back and they blinked and they looked at each other and they gulped. Kouga scoffed and he shook his head...

And Sango, Miroku, and Shippo just sighed as they watched Inuyasha scared the two wolf demons. he just wasn't in the mood, was he? But. When was Inuyasha ever in the mood? Now they could only wait for Kagome to cool off and back out to join them once again.

**Chapter 6**

kagome just sighed as she got changed into her normal school uniform. A white blouse with a red tie, and a green skirt. Kagome then brushed her wet hair, as she looked into her bag, "here it is" she smiled as she grabbed a blanket and a basket, and she walked back outside and she set the blanket down. "come on everyone! I brought us a picnic" she smiled. She obviously had calmed down. A lot.

Everyone glanced over at her, they looked down at the ground at the light blue blanket and a basket. Shippo just ran over and he opened it, "yum! Did you cook all this food kagome?" he asked, as he watched her set the food down on the blanket. "umm... some of it" she smiled at the fox.

Soon everyone else joined them. Inuyasha took a seat next to kagome, and Kouga took the other side of her. Kagome sighed through her nose and she just ignored them for right now. Sango and Miroku sat next to each other. And Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting next to Kouga. They all looked at the strange future food.

Kagome just laughed as she just started eating, "it's not going to bite you" she told them as she just ate her Oden. Her most favorite food of all! Inuyasha took some of the sushi and he ate some. He then smiled and he ate some more! Soon they all started eating.

Soon when all the food was gone, Kouga took Kagome's hands in his, "I must go now Kagome. But i will come back for ya" he smiled at her. Kagome sweatdropped, "heh... nice to see you again, Kouga" she just smiled back. Inuyasha growled a bit as he crossed his arms. (they all changed into their normal clothes by the way) Soon Kouga stood up, and he waved, "later kagome!" he said as he started running in a whirlwind and he ran away from the group.

Ginta and Hakkaku sighed, "here we go again..." Hakkaku said, "why can't he ever walk?" Ginta said as they started running, "Bye sis!" they called to Kagome. "Kouga! Wait for us!!" they yelled as they ran away.

Kagome just sighed and she looked at Inuyasha and the others, then she started packing everything up. "Umm... i would like to go home for a few days" she said.

Inuyasha blinked, "what!? Already?!" he glared, "no! we still have shards to find!" he yelled at her. Kagome looked up and she sighed, "come on Inuyasha! I wanna try something!" she said to him. He blinked, and he cocked his head to the side, "try what?" he asked curiously. Kagome just smiled, and she nodded, "I wanna see if the Well will let Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara through the well!" she said happily.

They all blinked as they looked at her strangely. But Shippo was excited, "yay! I wanna see Kagome's home!" he ran and he hugged her. Kagome just laughed and she hugging him back and nodded. "will it work?" Sango asked her. She was also very curious as too what kagome's world looked like. Kagome looked down at the jewel, "I think so... maybe if we all like hold each close, it'll let you" she smiled. "works for me!" Miroku said as he hugged Sango! She just looked over at him, her face reddened a bit but she slapped him, "keep your hands off, monk!"

Inuyasha looked at her, then to Sango and Miroku. It would be fun he guessed... all of his freinds together in Kagome's era. They could go to those moo-vies that Kagome talked about. He wondered why would humans would want to watch cows... but he shrugged. "fine with me" he said. Kagome looked at him, "really!? Thank you Inuyasha!" she then jumped up and she hugged him.

Inuyasha was suprised at first, but he smiled and he hugged her back. Then she got up, "come on! I want you all to meet Mama, Gramps, and Souta!" she said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and she started running towards the well. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at her excitedness, then he looked down at their hands he smiled even more

Sango and Miroku smiled too as they jumped on Kirara and they flew with them. And little shippo was on Sango's shoulder. Very happy to see kagome's time. When they reached The Bone Eaters Well, kagome looked down and she nodded. "okay! I'll take Sango, Shippo, and Kirara" she said as she held Sango's wrist. And she hugged Shippo to her chest. And Sango held Kirara too.

Inuyasha nodded, "I guess i'll take Miroku" he sighed a little, thinking that this wouldn't work. Kagome nodded as she and Sango stood on the lip of the well and they jumped down. A blue light could be seen. Soon nothing. It worked! Inuyasha smirked and he then grabbed Miroku and they jumped in.

Soon the whole group were outside. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo looked around amazed! They saw a plane in the sky, and some cars driving in the streets! Where was the forest? The horses? But Kagome laughed and she motioned for them to follow. Inuyasha just yawned as he walked inside.

"Mama! Gramps! Souta! I'm home! And i brought freinds!" she smiled brightly. Soon Kagome's mother came out, "oh welcome home dear" she smiled. "ohh and it's always a pleasure to see you again Inuyasha!" she said happily. Inuyasha blushed a tiny bit, "feh" he mummbled. "ohh!" Kagome's mom smiled, "You must be Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo! Kagome's told me so much about you" she smiled at them.

Sango and Miroku bowed respectfully, "thank you for having us" they said. Shippo wiggled his nose, "this place has kagome's scent all over it!" he said smiling. Kagome's mom laughed, "I would imagine so" she smiled. She knew all about Shippo, and that kagome was treating him like a son. She was very happy to finally have a grandson. But she looked at Inuyasha, but she wanted a few with cute little dog ears!

"demons!!" a voice yelled as he slapped some sutras on everyone's forehead besides Kagome and Inuyasha. They all blinked as they looked at the pathetic sutra on their heads. "Gramps! Their my freinds!" she crossed her arms. They all just ripped the papers to shreds. "ahh! My sutras didn't work!" he sighed, "oh well... " he then walked out.

Kagome sighed and she shook her head. "well Souta is still at school" Kagome's mom said, "please make yourselves at home" she smiled as she walked back into the kitchen. Sango smiled, "your mom is very nice Kagome" she said. Miroku nodded, "but your gramps is very odd..." he said. Kagome laughed, "yeah i know" she smiled. Then they all walked up to her room and she smiled, "welcome to my room!" she said happily.

Inuyasha yawned, "been here... seen it" he just sat on the bed boredly. Kagome rolled her eyes. She was about to answer him, but then they all heard a noise, "Kagome! Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and Hojo are here to see you!" she called.

Kagome gasped, "ah! I forgot about them!" she shook her head, "wait mom! Don't-" too late. They came into the room. Three girls dressed in the same outfit as kagome, and a boy wearing an all black school uniform. "Kagome!" they all said. Kagome just groaned, "My room is too small for this..." she said.

Hojo then came up, "hey kagome! I'm glad your feeling better. Your grandfather said you broke all the bones in your body" he said with a smile. Kagome blinked, oh gramps... she thought.

Everyone from the feudal era watched them, who were these people? Shippo then jumped on Kagome's shoulder and he looked at Hojo, "Hi" he smiled. Kagome gasped, "Shippo!!" she yelled as she grabbed him and she hid him under the blankets to hide his tail. Then she looked at Inuyasha and she jumped on him and she covered his ears with her hands. "Hey! kagome! get off me!" he struggled. The truth was, he really didn't want her to. But there were people here!! Kirara was just staying out of the way as she hid behind Sango

Eri blinked, "Kagome! Isn't that your two timing boyfreind?!" she asked looking at the two. "two timing!?" Inuyasha growled and he pushed Kagome off of him. "what do you mean two timing!?" he glared at Kagome. "i didn't say that!! She just thought that!" she protested. Techically he was two timing. Since he still loved Kikyo, and he's been 'seeing' her. Well... sorta.

Miroku then walked over to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi and he held their hands. "my ladies... would you consider-" but he didn't finish as he was hit in the head with Sango's flying bone. (Hiraikotsu) And she pulled him away. "sit down Miroku!" she pushed him down onto the floor with a huff. Miroku just sighed, "Oh well..." he rubbed his head

The girls blinked at Miroku, wondering what he wanted to ask, but they just shrugged it off and they looked at kagome, "who are these weird people Kagome?" Eri asked. "yeah... they are very strange looking" Yuka said. Ayumi nodded in response. "Okay! everybody out!" Kagome then started to push her un-welcome guests out. The girls giggled, "ok ok we're going! Bye Kagome!!" they waved. "we want details tomorrow!" Eri laughed as they walked down the stairs, and out of the house.

But before Hojo left he looked at Kagome, "hey are you free tomorrow, Kagome?" he asked smiling. Kagome blinked and she looked up at him, "Umm... " she sighed and she rubbed her head. That's when Inuyasha growled, "she's busy..." he said angrily.

"Oh that's okay. Maybe the next time!" he smiled and he waved to kagome, "nice meeting you all!" he then ran out. Kagome groaned as she collasped on her bed, "okay... maybe this wasn't a good idea..." she mummbled. Good thing her freinds were very dense sometimes! They almost saw Shippo's tail, Inuyasha's ears, Kirara's two tails, and Miroku almost said his 'line'! Things couldn't get much worse...

**Chapter 7**

It was getting late, and it was almost time for them to go back. Kagome yawned and she stretched, "Okay, come guys! Let's go home" she smiled as she started packing her bag with food, medicine, and other things. They all looked at her weird, "home?" they asked. "huh?" Kagome looked up at them. "you said 'going home' you are home" Sango said confused.

Kagome blinked and she laughed and she stood up and she smiled at them, "The Feudal Era is my home now" she said to them. "i mean... there's really no point in going back to school... since i already missed 2 semesters, and i pratically live there!" she smiled at them. "it's like my second home" she said with a nod

Shippo smiled and he jumped up and hugged her, "you're staying with us!? Forever and ever?" he asked. Kagome blinked, "uhh... well i would have to come back here sometimes..." she said. How was she gonna answer that? She only meant until the jewel was done... but Inuyasha said himself he wouldn't use the jewel to become a demon! But... he didn't say anything about using it to become human. To be with Kikyo. She sighed a bit. That really hurt. So much. But she put on a happy face, "come on!" she said as she ran out of the house.

They all blinked as they watched her, Sango and Miroku shrugged as they followed her, Shippo too. But Inuyasha remained where he was. "home?" he asked to himself.

Kagome's mom heard him and she smiled, "yes Inuyasha. It seems the Feudal Era has become a special place in my daughter's heart" she nodded. "whatever she decides it fine with me. Just make sure you take good care of my little girl" she giggled. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile and he nodded, "you got it" he said as he then ran out

She just smiled as she watched him leave. "take good care" she said as she walked back into the kitchen, she started picturing little hanyou granchildren. "ohh how kawaii" she smiled.

When they were all safe on the other side, they started walking through the forest. They were walking for 2 hours until they reached a cliff. Kagome gasped and she smiled, "wow! You can see Jun'ai village from here!" she smiled brightly. Inuyasha walked next to her and he looked down, "feh... long way down" he said.

Then Kagome gasped as she turned around, "I sense a jewel shard..." she said as she completely turned around, "it's comming fast!" she told them. Inuyasha growled and he sniffed the air, "Naraku!" he unseathed his sword. Soon naraku was visable, he was just standing their, smirking. Miroku grunted as he gripped his staff, "is this another demon puppet!?" he asked.

Inuyasha smirked, "we'll soon find out! Kaze no Kizu!" he yelled as he slammed his sword into the ground and the wind scar was formed as it came at Naraku. The demon puppet was easily destroyed. Remains flew everywhere. "strange..." Miroku said as he walked over to the dead puppet. Inuyasha nodded and he walked over beside Miroku to exaime the remains. "this ain't naraku..." he growled. Then he heard something he didn't want to hear... "Inuyasha!!" Kagome's scream reached his ears. He quickly turned around, and what he saw... he didn't like.

Naraku was holding Kagome close, and she was trying to get away. Inuyasha growled deeply as he took a step foreward, then Naraku chuckled, "say goodbye... to your wench!" he yelled as he threw Kagome over the egde of the cliff. "KAGOME!" they all yelled. "ahhh!" Kagome's screams ringed in their ears. They were going to help her, but Naraku expanded his body and he slammed into the ground with a mightly blow. Creating a huge rock slide that tumble down the cliff. They heard another scream, then nothing.

Naraku then disappeared without a warning, but Inuyasha didn't care, he ran to the egde of the broken cliff, "kagome!!" he yelled as he looked down. But all he saw was a huge pile of rocks. He immeditaly jumped down and he looked around. "Kagome!! Kagome answer me!" he yelled as he lifted rocks and he threw them on the sides. He was angry, his eyes were red as he threw more rocks trying to find her.

Sango and Miroku were watching him with great despair... Shippo was on the verge of tears. Soon Inuyasha gasped when he heard a whimper and he rushed over and he moved the rocks and he gasped again, "Kagome!!" he picked her up, she was... so bloody. He held her tightly, "kagome... kagome i'm so sorry... i should've stayed with you... I... " he choked his words as he just held her, then he looked up and he jumped up the cliff and he layed her down on the grass. Her eyes were closed, her blouse was full of blood. He bit his bottom lip, "Kagome... " he then growled and he clenched his fists and he slammed the ground, making a crater, "DAMN YOU NARAKU!!" he screamed loudly. Birds flew at the sounds of his voice...

Sango and Miroku kneeled down next to him, a few tears stained their cheeks. Shippo was crying as he held her blouse in his small hands, "no... Kagome..." he cried. Then Inuyasha stood up, his fists in tight balls. Miroku looked up, "Inuyasha?" he asked. "i have to see someone..." he said as he started running into the forest.

Sango looked at Miroku, "where is he going...?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. Miroku frowned and he wrapped his arms around her and he held her close. Sango did not reject this time.. she hugged him back. Miroku sighed and he looked down at Kagome, "i have a pretty good guess..." he said sadly. "but i do not think he will cooperate"

**Chapter 8 **

Inuyasha quickly ran through the forest, finding the scent that he needed to find! He ran and ran, then a strong smell hit his nose, "found him" he continued to run and he stopped, "Sesshoumaru!" he yelled as he stopped in front of his brother.

Sesshoumaru, the cold dog youkai looked at his younger half brother. "Inuyasha... what do you want?" he asked simply, with coldness in his voice. Rin was riding on Ah-Uh and Jaken was standing behind him. "Inuyasha looks very angry My Lord" he said with a nod.

"I need the Tenseiga" he said with a growl as he walked over to him. "The Tenseiga?" he asked as he took a glance at the healing sword then back to Inuyasha. "why would a half demon want this sword, when you already have the Tetsuiaga?" he asked. Inuyasha growled, "Kagome..." he clenched his fists, his claws dug into his hands making blood fall. "i want her back" he said

Jaken blinked, "ohh it seems that girl must be dead Lord Sesshoumaru" he said. Rin gasped, "Lady Kagome is dead? Oh please Lord Sesshoumaru! You must bring her back!" the young girl said hopeful. Sesshoumaru only stared at his young brother, "how?" he asked simply. He wanted to know how such a strong (yet weird) miko could be killed.

Inuyasha frowned, it was basically the same as those 50 years ago. "Naraku" he said. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle, "how can you be so pathetic" he said as he looked at him. "you fell for the same thing" he added. Inuyasha growled, "no i didn't!! Kagome didn't try to kill me like Kikyo did! That damned Naraku pushed her off a cliff!" he yelled at him, his eyes turned red.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened only slightly at this. Though it was barely noticable. is he that angry about loosing some mortal? he thought. Then he looked at Rin, he sighed through his nose a bit. He too, saved a mortal girl. In truth he cares for Rin, just like Inuyasha cares for Kagome. Well... not exactly. "oh please Lord Sesshoumaru! You must help Lady Kagome! She was very nice to me" she smiled brightly. "Lord Sesshoumaru has better things to do than help stupid humans!" Jaken yelled

Inuyasha was only seconds away from killing that toad thing! "Jaken" Sesshoumaru's voice ringed into Jaken's ears. (does jaken even have ears?) "y-yes Mi'Lord?" he asked nervsously. "watch Rin" he said as he started walking away, towards the cliff where Kagome lies.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, he... he was going to help! He stared for a bit. Sesshoumaru soon stopped, "Inuyasha... are you comming?" he asked coldly, without even looking at him. Inuyasha looked up, "feh! Of course i'm comming!" he yelled at him as he ran over to him

Back at the cliff, Sango and Miroku were getting worried. "where is he? He should've been here by now" Sango said as she looked at kagome. They had cleaned and dressed her wounds but... she still wasn't breathing. Shippo had eventually cried himself to sleep on Sango's lap. Miroku sighed as he looked at Kagome, then Sango, "maybe he trouble getting Sesshoumaru to cooperate" he sighed. Sango frowned and she looked down at the dead girl. "i hope he can bring her back" she whispered sadly, Kagome was like a younger sister, and she didn't want to loose her family again.

Soon Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came out from the clearing. When Inuyasha saw Kagome, he quickly rushed over and he kneeled down and he placed her head on his lap. He used his claw to move her hair from her face. "she's so pale..." he whispered sadly. He just stared down at her, her whole body felt like ice

Sesshoumaru walked over, "Inuyasha" he said to get his attention. Inuyasha looked up, "what?" he asked him. "do you plan on taking this mortal as your mate?" he asked simply. Both Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha, as his eyes widened a bit. He couldn't find the words, "yes" there. Short and simple. The dog demon nodded as he unseathed his Tenseiga. "heed my words Inuyasha. If you do not mate with her by the next new moon, your demon side will take her" he said, "with force" he added.

He looked at him, "what?" he asked, "I don't want to force her to be with me!!" he growled. "calm down Inuyasha" Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder. "the new moon in a whole week away" he said. "Is that suppose to help!?" he yelled at the stupid monk. "oh come on! I was trying" he smiled. Sango sighed and she shook her head. "we'll discuss this AFTER Kagome comes back..."

Inuyasha frowned and he looked down, "a week...?" he wasn't planning on telling her so soon. He sighed and he nodded, "bring her back. Please Sesshoumaru" he said. The dog youkai was in shock! Though you couldn't see it. He looked at the lifeless girl. She has changed him so much, more than Kikyo would have. He nodded and he swipped his sword. Killing the small invisable demons trying to take Kagome.

Kagome's face turned back to her normal tan color, and she slowly opened her eyes. "hmm... Inu... Yasha...?" she asked weakly. He smiled and he hugged her tightly, "Kagome..." he whispered as he held her close. "you're back... i was so scared" he admitted. Kagome blinked, "You were...?" she asked. He nodded, "don't you ever do that again? You understand? I don't you anywhere away from me or Sango" he told her.

Miroku blinked, "what about me?!" he asked. Inuyasha growled, being protective. Miroku jumped behind Sango, "okay Inuyasha... i'll stay away! Far away!" he smiled. Sango sighed and she smiled at Inuyasha. But kagome was confused, "huh?"

Inuyasha smiled at her, "don't worry about it" he said as he then picked her up bridal style. Miroku couldn't resist, "Inuyasha... you are suppose wait until next-" But Sango smacked him in the head, "Miroku!!" she yelled at him. She picked up Shippo who was still asleep, Kirara jumped on her shoulder. Kagome just looked at Inuyasha and she hugged him, she really thought she would never see him again. Inuyasha just smiled and he held her close. Sesshoumaru was... gone. "he must've been bored and left" Miroku said. "keh. Whatever! Let's just get Kagome to Kaede" he said as he began to walk, not wanting to run because he didn't want kagome to fall or get sick by jumping around.

Soon they arrived in Kaede's village. Inuyasha set Kagome down on a soft Futon. She looked up at everyone and she smiled, "Thank you" she said as she leaned back and she went to sleep. Inuyasha was relieved that she came back. He had to thank Sesshoumaru. He growled a bit and he crossed his arms, he had so much to do now!

Kagome was now asleep, she needed to rest to regain her strength. So... Sango, Miroku, and Shippo decided to 'help' Inuyasha confess his feelings. "I think you should give Kagome pretty flowers!" Shippo suggested. Miroku nodded, "Ladies love flowers. I should know" he smiled. Sango rolled her eyes, "oh yeah? How come you never actually GAVE anyone flowers?" she asked. "Umm well.. heh" he grinned.

Inuyasha growled, "shut up! I don't need damn flowers!" he yelled at them. Kirara tilted her head, "mew" she wagged her tails happily. Sango picked up Kirara and she smiled as she petted her. "come on Inuyasha... try red flowers. Red flowers symbols love the most" she said. Inuyasha blushed, "feh" he mummbled.

"is that why you always wear red Inuyasha??" Shippo asked innocently. Inuyasha twitched, "why you..." he hit him on the head with his fist. "ow!!" a large lump appeared on his head. "Inu... yasha..." Kagome whispered. Everyone looked at her. But Inuyasha appeared at her side, "Kagome? what is it?" he asked worried. "sit" she mummbled. "ahh!" he slammed into the floor. "Ka...gome..." he growled. Everyone laughed at the poor hanyou

**Chapter 9**

The next morning began just like every other morning. The Inuyasha gang were wide awake, but they couldn't move anywhere for a while because Kagome was still a little weak. Inuyasha was in the forest getting some food. His mind was on the new moon and on Kagome as well. He was nervous as hell! How was he going to ask her to be his mate? "Maybe i should court her first..." he said to himself. you are already courting her a demonic voice said in his head. Inuyasha growled at himself, "shut up. I only have a week or else..." he could here his demon side chuckling, or else i will force her. I can already taste her Inuyahsa growled, "don't you touch her!" he yelled at himself. Ironic no? His demon side laughed, I'm you baka. I cannot wait until she is our mate. I'll be watching... then soon he could feel his demon side slipping away. Inuyahsa growled once again, he couldn't let his demon side take control. He couldn't let that happen to Kagome. He needed to tell her. He wanted to. He sighed as he swung a huge boar over his shoulder and he started walking back. Then he stopped once he saw a small flower garden full of red and pink roses. "i'll come back for those later..." he said as he then ran back.

When he came back, he saw that Kagome was asleep, and Sango and Miroku were just talking to each other. Inuyasha sighed as he dropped the boar next to Miroku. "food" he said simply as he walked over next to Kagome and he sat down and took her hands in his. Her hands felt cold, but not as cold as before. He was thankful she was getting better. That's when he saw Kagome's eyes flutter open, "Hmm... Inu... yasha...?" she looked up at him. Inuyasha sighed a bit and he smiled faintly. "you alright?" he asked with a tiny hint of concern. Kagome couldn't help but smile and she nodded, "I feel much better. Thank you" she then tried to sit up but Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her down, "rest wench" he said. Kagome blinked and she sighed, she didn't have the strength to argue. "fine" she mummbled stubbornly. He nodded and he looked over at Sango and Miroku, they were cooking the wild boar meat. Shippo was just playing with Kirara. He then looked down at Kagome who was smiling at him. "feh. What bitch?" he asked rudly. Although in dog terms. Bitch was like the highest and most romantic thing you could call a mate... bitch referring to female dog anyway. Kagome glared at the name, she didn't know that. "Inuyasha sit!" That's when Inuyasha crashed into the ground and he groaned. "damn wench" he mummbled.

Miroku and Sango chuckled a bit. Then Sango walked over, "come on Kagome. Why don't we go to the springs. You can relax and regain you're strength" she said. Kagome smiled and she sat up, "sounds great Sango!" She said happily. She need a hot bath! Inuyasha growled and he sat up, "no way! I'm not letting Kagome out of my sight again!" he said angrily. Miroku patted his shoulder, "relax Inuyasha. Sango will be with her. But of course I would gladly go to help them" he grinned. Sango slapped him hard, "hentai!" Miroku chuckled and he rubbed his cheek, "ah well... it was worth a shot" he grinned. Sango rolled her eyes and she smiled at Kagome. "come on" she nodded. "But she can't walk! She's still too weak!" Inuyasha glared at Sango. She sighed and she shook her head, "Kirara!" then her two tailed feline jumped out, "mew?" she tilted her head. "can you carry Kagome and me to the hot springs?" she asked. Kirara wagged her tails, "mew!" Sango grinned at Inuyasha who just glared at her. "fine! Whatever! But you have half an hour or I'm comming to get you!" Sango shook her head and she smiled at Kagome and she helped her up, "come on Kagome" they walked outside and to the transforms Kirara.

Inuyasha just growled and he sat down with his arms crossed, he was worried about Kagome. What if she drowned in the springs!? Or a demon came and saw her naked! That brought feirce rage that was clear on his face. Miroku raised a brow, "Inuyasha just relax. Sango is with her" he nodded, then a grin appeared on his face, "Unless... you wanna watch" he said. Inuyasha glared at the monk, "you damn monk" he growled and he walked over and smacked him in the head. "why does everyone keep hitting me?" he asked as he rubbed his head. "Because your a damn bouzu" he stated simply and he then sat down indian style and he closed his eyes just trying to relax. Shippo then jumped up, "don't worry Inuyasha! I'll go with them and take a bath too!" he laughed as he ran out of the hut. "hey! get back here you stupid fox!" he chased after him. Miroku blinked and he sighed, "he's walking right into a trap... ah well! Might as well watch!" he grinned as he ran after them

Kagome and Sango were just sitting in the hot spring. They were both quiet, that is until Sango looked at her and she smiled, "Umm... Kagome?" The raven haired girl looked up curiously, "What do you think of Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked at the question. Why would she ask that? "Umm... i don't know. He's brave, strong, hot headed and stubborn" she shrugged. But was that all? Sango sighed softly, that wasn't really the answer she was looking for. "Do you like him?" Kagome's face turned pink. Why? Why was there conversation about him? It was... weird. "I... I do" she said. "as a freind" she quickly added with a blush. Sango smiled softly and she nodded slowly. "Shippo!!" a voice could be heard. Both the girls looked up when they saw Shippo jump into the springs laughing. That's when Inuyasha came out, he immediatly stopped! He stared, wide eyed at the scene. "Kagome..." he whispered softly.

Her face turned a bright red, "Ahh!! You pervert, sit boy!!" she yelled. "No wait-!" too late. He smashed into the ground. And while he was... preoccupied. Kagome and Sango got dressed quickly. That's when Miroku came, "awww I missed it!" The girls glared at him, and Sango slapped him, "hmph!" she started walking away. Inuyasha groaned as he sat up and he rubbed his head, "what the hell was that for!?" Kagome glared, "You know what! I was naked in a spring!" her face pinkened as she crossed her arms, embarressed. Inuyasha looked at her, when he saw her like that, his demon side was trying to come out. Even now it was telling him to take her. Make her his. Mate. But he refused. He would wait... "sorry..." he mummbled. Kagome stared at him, did... did he just say sorry!? she thought. She then smiled softly and she hugged him, "it's okay" she smiled.

Inuyasha blinked, all he had to do was say he was sorry and he would get a hug!? He smiled to himself and he hugged her back. Holding her as close as he could. Not wanting to let her go. He wanted to tell her. Now. "Kagome... I... I have to tell you something" he said, his face serious. She looked at him, "What? What is it? You know you can tell me anything" she smiled brightly. He gulped and he tried to find his words, "Kagome I... I lo-" but he was interupted!! Shippo had walked over and tugged on Kagome's blouse a little. "Mama... i'm sleepy" he rubbed his eye with his free hand. Kagome smiled and she picked him up and she cradled him in her arms. "okay" she stood up, she looked at Inuyasha, "Umm... tell me later?" He sighed and he gave a nod. Damn!! But he watched her as she walked into the hut. He followed her... he watched her hug the kit and watched her place him into bed. She would make a good mother... He smiled once again. He then walked over, once the kit was asleep he picked Kagome up in his arms and he walked outside. "Inuyasha?" she looked up at him as he carried her bridal style. "where are we going?" He looked down, "To the Sacred Tree" where he was sealed... She was about to ask why, but he jumped into the tree and settled on the highest branch. He placed her on his lap and he leaned back, "Stay with me" he told her.

She looked up at him, she blushed a little but she smiled as she rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat... it was really soothing. "Okay..." she sounded tired. She soon closed her eyes and she fell asleep. Inuyasha smiled as he wrapped one arm around her, and the other... just resting on her stomach. Just thinking... what it would be like. To have pups of his own. He sighed with a smile and he hugged her close and he too... feel asleep. If one would pass the tree... one could say. They looked like a happy couple.

**Chapter 10**

When morning came, the sun hit Inuyasha on the face, waking him up with a soft groan. He could feel he was holding something, he looked down and he smiled at the miko in his arms. He held her close and he kissed the top of her head with a bright smile. The girl in his arms yawned softly and she blinked her eyes open. She looked up when she felt something holding her, "huh?" she looked up and she blinked three times, "Inuyasha??" she asked confused.

He just grinned and he leaned down and he nuzzled her gently, his mate instincts already surfacing, but he couldn't stop himself. He smiled as he looked at her, he was going to tell her, now! "Kagome... I lo-" but once again! He was interrupted! Because the tree branch broke and they fell to the ground with a loud crash. Inuyasha groaned slightly, "Kagome? You okay?" he asked as he looked over at her. His arms were wrapped around her tightly. He had landed on the ground on his back with Kagome safe on his chest. She nodded, "Uhh... yeah I'm fine. How about you?" she asked as she tried to get up but he just held her there. "I couldn't be any better..." he whispered softly, his eyes softened and Kagome saw this. "Inu...Yasha?" she asked slowly wondering what was wrong with him. Was he sick!?

"Kagome... I... I need to tell you something" he said seriously. Kagome gulped a bit and she nodded. here it comes... he's going with Kikyo... I just know it! Come on Kagome... don't start crying now but she couldn't stop her tears as they fell down her cheeks. Inuyasha felt guilty as he leaned up and he licked her tears away, "Kagome... what's wrong?" he asked scared that she already knew!

"Inuyasha... you're going with Kikyo aren't you?" she asked as she looked at him straight in the eye. Inuyasha was shocked! Did she really think that... "no!" he held held tighter, "No Kagome... that's not it at all! I'm done with Kikyo. She can burn in hell for all I care" he growled softly. Kagome blinked and she stared at him, "what? But you love her and you always just-" but she was cut off. By Inuyasha's lips.

Kagome's eyes went really wide now. She stared at the hanyou kissing her! What should I do!? What should I do!? she thought to herself. kiss him back you fool! her mind yelled at her, so she did what she was told and kissed him back! Inuyasha stared at her for a few minutes before finally smiling, he then pulled back and smiled at her. "Inu... yasha..." Kagome looked at him with a faint blush.

"Kagome..." he then pulled her close, wrapping his strong arms around her, "it's you I love" he said. "I don't care about Kikyo anymore... I love you, Kagome" Kagome had tears in her brown eyes, "oh Inuyasha!" she hugged him back just as tight and she cried tears of joy. "I love you too!" Inuyasha grinned and he picked her up and spun her around, Kagome laughed happily. And unknown to them... they had spies!

Sango, Miroku, and of course Shippo were watching from behind a bush. "Yay!!" Shippo then jumped up and ran over to the couple and tackled them. "inuyasha's my new dad!!" The hanyou turned red, "what!? come here you runt!" he started chasing the poor kitsune around, "haha! You love me and you know it!" Shippo grinned as he ran around. "baka kitsune!"

Kagome smiled and she giggled as she watched them. Sango and Miroku walked over and smiled. "congratulations Kagome!" Sango hugged her. "thanks Sango!" she then grinned,"Now... all you need is to tell Miroku.." she whispered. Sango blushed, "Kagome!!" The future girl laughed and shook her head. She looked up at the sky, today... was the day she would always remember. Her first kiss... and her first love.

Someone else was watching behind a tree... "Inuyasha... have you truely forgoten about me? Do you honestly feel that way?" the voice then started walking away. "I will have you one day Inuyasha. You will... come to hell with me" with that... she walked away. Her soul catchers following her...


End file.
